1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work light devices and more particularly pertains to a new work light device for mounting on metallic surfaces to provide light where needed while working on a vehicle or other metallic object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of work light devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a light emitting device that allows a person to attach a work light directly adjacent to a work area without the need of hooks or catches upon which the hook may be attached. This will allow for more versatile angle orientations of light emitting devices.